


Sketches

by MyKindOfCrazy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is into botany, DBH, Fluff, M/M, RK1000 - Freeform, detroit become human - Freeform, he likes his flowers okay, rk1k - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKindOfCrazy/pseuds/MyKindOfCrazy
Summary: Markus and Connor spend time together enjoying their hobbies.





	Sketches

Markus knocks on the paneled wood door leading out to the greenhouse, making his entrance known. “Connor?” 

The android in question turns around, smiling vibrantly at Markus. “I wasn’t expecting you home so early. I hope you don’t mind I came by to check on Evelyn.” He says, gesturing to the filodendron he’s tending to. 

Markus mirrors the smile as he enters. “You know you’re always welcome, this is basically your second home.” He chuckles. “Should we look into installing solar panels on you? You’re in here quite often.” 

A dust of blue covers Connor’s cheeks. “I like it in here. It’s warm and I enjoy the plants. It’s…” He pauses, searching for the right word. “soothing.” 

Markus walks over and kisses Connor’s cheek. “I was just teasing. I’m glad you have a hobby now other than your work. Do you mind if I stay?” 

Connor shakes his head. “I always enjoy your company. And this is your house, to be fair.” 

Markus sits against the glass wall, grabbing the sketchbook and pencils he’d wedged between some bags of soil the last time he’d been there.   
He watches for a while, feeling the sun on his back as Connor maneuvers the greenhouse with practiced ease. He hums to himself as he waters the plants.   
He had downloaded all the information he could find on all the different plants he kept. He knew exactly how much water and light each needed, what types of soil should be used and what pots worked best. He was very particular about caring for his plants, each of which had its own name.   
Markus found it charming, watching his boyfriend go from flower to flower. Sometimes he would pause in his journey and speak to them. Little things, compliments mostly, or tsking about not playing nice with the others. 

The sun dances off of Connor in the most spectacular fashion within the walls of the greenhouse. His soft brown eyes warm in the light, his smile gentle, his freckles more prominent. 

Without looking down, Markus opens his sketchbook and begins drawing.   
He knew he could create a perfect copy of the image before him if he wanted to, but he doesn't. He takes the feeling in his chest watching this android he loves so much and somehow puts it onto paper with his pencils.   
It isn’t the first time he’s drawn Connor. The notebook currently in his hands had so many variations. But this one is still special. Every time he drew Connor he felt like a piece of his love wove itself into the twisting lines.   
He draws Connor, with his gentle smile and soft eyes, caring for his plants. He loves drawing the plants surrounding Connor because he knows they make Connor feel at home. That’s what he truly loved, Markus thinks, he loved Connor feeling at home.

Connor glances back at him, raising an eyebrow. “Are you sketching me again?” He sounds almost annoyed. Almost. 

Markus grins, pulling his knees up and propping the pad against his legs so Connor couldn’t see it. “So arrogant.” He teases. “I was actually drawing Ophelia.” He says, and it isn’t quite a lie. The small rose bush was near Connor’s hand, and what he had been focusing on when Connor brought it up. 

Connor rolls his eyes. “Mhmm. Let me see.” 

Markus shakes his head and keeps drawing. “I told you, no one gets to see my sketches. My finished works, maybe, but not these. They’re special.” He sighs fondly down at the page before glancing back up. 

“What if I say they’re evidence needed for a case?” 

“What case would that be?” 

“You proving you love me.” 

Markus puts a hand over his chest in mock offence. “How dare you put my love for you on the line, that’s cheating.” 

“So is drawing me, or Ophelia, when you think I’m not paying attention.” He holds out a hand expectantly. Markus knows it’s mostly a tease. Connor had accepted long ago that Markus didn’t like to show off his unfinished sketches, it was the one thing he kept private. Being a leader, most of him was laid out bare for anyone to see, but these, they were just his. 

Which is why the significance isn’t lost on Connor when Markus does indeed hand the sketchbook over. 

Connor hesitates. “Markus I was… I mean, you know you don’t have to show me.” He says softly, offering the book back. 

Markus stretches out his legs and shrugs a little, ignoring the offered book. “Well, I can’t have you doubting my love for you. Go ahead.” 

Connor bites his lip, but his curiosity wins in the end.   
He settles on the floor across from Markus and opens the book.   
He’s both surprised and not. He knew Markus had been drawing him and his plants, that much was obvious but…   
Inside were so many variations, so many different angles, different shading, different styles. Like he was trying to find one that fit just right. Connor flips through the pages slowly, scanning each image with interest.   
When he reaches the most recent one, he sucks in an unnecessary breath. 

“Markus?” 

“Do you not like them?” Markus’s voice sounds small, maybe even a little scared. “I’m sorry- I shouldn’t have-” 

Connor cuts him off. “Do you really see me like this?” He asks. 

Markus pauses, now in an upright position with his hand hovering over the corner of the sketchbook prepared to snatch it back. “Yes?” His reply is hesitant, confused. 

“You draw me so beautifully though. I don’t- You see me this way?” 

Markus smiles softly, tension leaving his shoulders. “Yes Connor, you’re so beautiful. I don’t think I can portray it properly on paper if I tried.” 

Connor stares at the drawing a while longer, feeling something he couldn’t place stir in his chest. Connor was originally meant as a killing machine. His task was to destroy deviants. He was cold, and hard, analytical. Even once he became his own person he was still that way, taking in every piece of evidence and using it. It’s why he worked so well as a consultant to the Detroit Police Department. To see how Markus saw him, was interesting, and he couldn’t deny it caused emotion. He was still so new to emotions as a whole it almost surprised him to be moved by a piece of art. 

Where Connor saw hard lines in his reflection as a detective who had seen too much, Markus drew delicate soft lines. Where he would see serious dark eyes, Markus drew sunny hazel eyes looking almost tender. Every detail was drawn with such affection, right down to every freckle on Connor’s skin.   
Connor never truly doubted that Markus loved him, but seeing his drawings of Connor, it was painfully obvious with every stroke just how much he cared.

Connor clears his throat and closes the sketchbook carefully, handing it back to Markus, his eyes a little glossy. “Well, you’ve done no justice to Ivory.” Connor references the small geranium flower to his left “I only saw one sketch of her and it was mediocre at best.” 

Markus gasps at him. “How dare you.” He sets his sketchbook aside and tackles Connor, causing a fit of giggles from the other android. “See, this is why I don’t show off my art.” He huffs, a smile tugging at his lips. 

Connor laughs. “I’m simply saying, in my professional opinion, you should draw Ivory some more. And if that means you happen to catch me in a few more sketches, I suppose I don’t mind.” 

Markus grins and leans down, kissing Connor quickly. “Anything to make my beautiful boyfriend happy.” 

Connor’s entire face turns as blue as his hydrangeas as he attempts to push Markus off of him. “I’d be much happier not being pinned to the floor of my greenhouse.” He huffs. 

Markus laughs but doesn’t budge. “Oh so it’s your greenhouse now? My apologies, I didn’t mean to intrude.” He swoops down for another kiss before sitting up and helping Connor up as well. 

After a moment of pause Connor asks, “Do you think it’s odd? That I have come to enjoy gardening so much?” His face remains blue. “They even have names… It’s silly, isn’t it?” 

Markus smiles so fondly it makes Connor’s thirium pump skip. “I don’t think it’s silly at all Connor. I think it’s endearing. Another piece of you. And in case you’ve forgotten, I love all of you, every piece. If I didn’t want to encourage it, would I have added this entire greenhouse to the manor?” 

Connor chuckles, embarrassed. “No I suppose not, but I wondered if you were just doing it to make me happy.” 

“Well of course that was the main reason. I’d do anything to make you happy, Connor.” Markus leans over and steals another kiss. “I love you.” He reiterates.

“I love you too. Now get out, you’re far too distracting.” 

Markus pouts. “I thought all your plants were tended to.” He practically whines. 

“I realized I forgot one.” Connor picks Markus up with ease and practically shoves him out the door of the greenhouse. 

“I take it back, I should have never gotten this greenhouse. You care more about your plants than me.” 

Connor kisses Markus for just a little bit longer than necessary. “I’ll prove to you how untrue that is.” 

Markus stares at him with a lazy smile and half-lidded eyes. 

“Later.” Connor steps back and slams the door to the greenhouse in Markus’s pretty face. 

“Tease!” Markus shouts through the door. 

Connor laughs as he goes back to his plants. 

Feeling the warmth of the sun and smelling the sweet aroma of the flowers, yes, he thinks, this is what it means to be human. This is what it means to feel at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @interstellarvagabond for pushing me to write this idea out properly and actually post it. She's wonderful encouragement and also writes amazing stories (Both rk1k and not) so please go check her out. Regardless, thank you Tina, for all that you do for me <3 
> 
> This is my first work for the Detroit become human fandom I'm posting so I hope you enjoy it!!! Thank you so much for reading, it means the world to me.


End file.
